


The Time Sam Got What He Wanted

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack On A Stick, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is annoyed and Sam is angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Sam Got What He Wanted

Dean didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Sam had always wanted a dog, and his precious puppy was basically harmless, unless Dean told him to kill someone.  His name was Murder and he was the cutest puppy Rockweiler the world had ever seen he was potty trained and was such a cuddle bug, it was adorable. The was only one tiny, teeny weeny problem.

"Dean! i did not say i wanted a hellhound!" Sam growled with stormy eyes.

"You said you always wanted a dog and he's a good boy." Dean said petting Murder's head. "Who's a good Murder, you are!" 

Sam barked a laugh ((pun intended)). "And you named it Murder! Dean this is the exact reason i don't want it in the bunker." Sam said sighing. "Get it out of here."

"No."

"Dean.." Sam growled. 

"I said no."

Sam scowled and Dean rolled his eyes. Of course Sam hated Murder, he whined and complained about wanting a dog and the moment he gets one, he complains about it. It didn't matter how nice and fluffy the young hellhound was, Sam hated him, and that made Dean angry. 

"You don't even know Murder!!! what the fuck has he ever done to you?!!??!!" Dean roared his eyes flashing black and Murder whimpered.

"His kind tore apart my brother right in front of my eyes." Sam said his demeanor changing to sad before bouncing back to anger. "Dean he isn't welcome here."

Dean roared and a golden retriever were by Sam side "That thing is allowed here but Murder isn't?"

The golden retriever walked up to Murder and started to sniff him, then began to play fight  with the young pup. Dean smiled. "Look even the dog version of you likes him". He just received a glare from Sam.

"Dean." It was the sound of a warning. 

"Sam." the same warning was given from Dean.

"If he hurts Max i'm killing you."

And that is how Murder and Max found a home in the Bunker

 


End file.
